


About a girl

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gags, Latex, Married Couple, Married Life, Non-Consensual Bondage, Noncontober 2020, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: They didn't think they'd run out of passion so soon.Day 28: Forced gay or straight/ marital rape.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Kudos: 9





	About a girl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sobre una chica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247177) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



They were not 30 or 40 years married, nor were they 60 or 70 years old. In a few months they would celebrate their fifteenth anniversary. The last days they would each read a different book before going to sleep. In the morning she would wake up much earlier and go to supervise the employees. She sends Tim to sleep, wake Jason up, envy Damian to walk the dogs and in turn Richard to walk Damian. To sit at the kitchen table drinking wine for the rest of the day.

That was not what he promised Talia when they got married. She had her own company, one of the most productive in her area, earning billions a year. Travel, cars, houses, jewelry, none of it was anything that could impress her. Damian had turned 13 a few months ago and that meant he no longer needed his mother. Maybe that was the last straw. Bruce runs his hands through his hair, he has no one to ask for advice.

From Richard, not impossible. Clark was totally out of it; his two wives were extremely dominant women. Bruce was sure that his friend couldn't even choose which tie to wear in the morning. Maybe to Diana, she was similar to Talia, strong, intelligent, heiress of a legacy, but she had no children and her husband, well, was a bit like Clark. Hal or Barry, Hal, was a total no. Barry sometimes had brilliant ideas, but most of the time he didn't. Maybe Arthur, he had a very similar situation to him.

"Six months without having sex, jeez Bruce Do you want to become a priest or something?" The blond guy laughs, taking a beer mug to his mouth. "Are you going out to dinner?"

"At least twice a week."

"Some activity, surfing, skydiving, hiking, swimming. Anything."

"I've tried everything."

"Well, maybe your hypothesis is correct. Why don't you try having another baby? They're both young, you don't have to worry about looking like their grandfather".

"How are we supposed to have a baby if we don't have sex?"

"You write a letter to the stork and in a couple of months she will bring it". Curry laughs at his own joke and then is silent as he observes the concern on his friend's face. "Bruce takes the initiative, buy one of those full-body latex suits and show him that you can be daring. She's your wife, you must know she likes it."

"You're right." Wayne nods.

"Remember that they liked it when they were young and full of life.

"Are you calling me old?" Bruce asks, quite offended.

"Nope."

…

Buying it was not a problem, he was clearly embarrassed and taking Arthur with him seemed like a gay couple looking for something new. The salesman recommended that he take a shower first. Dry his body perfectly and if necessary, use some talcum powder. He gave Richard his black card and after making him promise that he would only buy what he needed. He let them spend their first night out.

Wayne didn't want any interruptions, screaming teenagers, running through the halls and accusing each other. Bruce looks at himself in the mirror after closing his zip, the suit seemed smaller on the shelf, but he has adjusted to his figure. He touches one of his arms above the black latex, maybe his body didn't like his wife any more. He strokes his forehead and then looks at himself with a scowl.

Bruce places the mask over his face closing the zip, taking special care not to clog any hair. The costume has no opening for the mouth, at the end of where his lips end there are two grids and two small holes for the eyes. Talia must have recognized the color of his eyes. Bruce walks down the long corridor to the main room of the house. Listening to the creaking sound that latex makes when his legs and arms move.

Take a deep breath before opening the door, the lights in the bedroom are off, on her belly lies open "Naomi" by Jun'ichirō Tanizaki. Bruce sighs, dropping his arms on either side of his body. Spent the last hour getting into that tight suit, gave his children the card that has no balance limit and Talia is asleep. He sits on the bed, letting his face fall into his hands.

"What's wrong? Who?" The woman blinks, getting up on the bed. Wayne turns his face; in the half-light of the night he can see his wife's terrified face. "Bruce! Security!"

Talia pulls the top drawer of the night table in search of the panic button, Bruce throws himself at her, he doesn't need the police in his house. Much less dressed like that, he'll be the talk of the gossip if that happens. He takes his wife's hand, pulling it, they roll over the bed struggling. Wayne is heavier, he presses his hand over Al Ghul's mouth preventing him from screaming again.

The struggle opened his pajamas, revealing the skin on his neck. His chest, it's more than he's seen in the last half year. Bruce wonders what he's wearing underneath. Perhaps some extremely expensive lingerie outfit, the ones her brand sells or maybe she wasn't wearing any at all. Just her flesh, rubbing against the satin fabric of her shirt. Al Ghul moves his legs trying to push him. It's winter, she's wearing trousers.

Her chest moves with difficulty, not only because of the small fight but also because her husband is crushing her. Her perfectly delineated eyebrows are furrowed, Bruce can feel the dampness in his palm, as if he were not wearing the suit. Talia's body, her fine figure radiates an incredible warmth. He feels the saliva accumulating in his mouth, he wants to eat her whole body as he used to do before.

If he takes off the mask maybe Talia will stop fighting, he could explain to her what his intention was... and the atmosphere would break, it was the closest they had been in a long time. Bruce lifts his body a little, freeing his beloved's hands to subject her face down on the mattress. He readjusts his weight on the woman's back, without hurting her. Seeping her still quiet and pulling her trousers off her body.

She struggles again, moving her legs, banging her fists against the back of the bed. She takes her hand out of Talia's mouth, taking both legs of the trousers to tear them, no matter what she buys her a new one.

"Help! Bruce! Bruce!" The fabric slips into her lips, closing tightly behind her head. The suit squeaks in every movement, and he starts to feel warm. He takes her hands, her beautiful thin hands. Wrapping the torn garment around her wrists to hold it to the bed.

Wayne moves away, giving her some space to breathe. Stopping to look at what his wife was hiding under the clothes. Small pale pink lace panties adorn her hips, majestically highlighting her skin tone. Bruce wishes he could see her in the light, so he could see the garment more clearly on his body.

He takes the flaps of the shirt, touching them over the fabric until he reaches the edge. He opens the buttons from below, cursing as he has difficulty moving his hands. Rebelling the rest of the set, he feels like a child on Christmas morning. On the top of her abdomen, she wraps herself with the same lace as her underwear. The unfilled cups make her skin perfectly visible underneath.

Bruce runs his finger slowly over one of the bra straps. She is still as beautiful as the day he met her, even if he would dare to say it, more so. Talia shakes her arms, pulling the garment. Wayne caresses his wife's neck, rubbing his thumbs behind her ears, just above her jaw. Al Ghul shudders, closes her eyes and squeezes her thighs.

Did he open himself by touching himself during that time? From his reactions she could say that he didn't. He goes down to the junction of her neck and shoulders, massaging the muscles there. He presses his collarbones, descending to her chest. Tracing the nipple above the lingerie, watching his wife's eyebrows frown. As he inhales noisily through his nose, he takes both breasts in his hands, grateful to have big hands. Squeezing them between his fingers, with a firm but not rough touch.

Notice how he squeezes his legs together, arching his body. He continues to go down, rubbing his nose against the skin of his abdomen, taking his thighs in his hands. Caressing the inside until they are joined, his beloved tightens, denies effusively and is sure that he can see tears coming down from her beautiful eyes. Bright green as two precious stones, of that deep emerald tone. Bruce sighs, takes his hand to the back of his neck, looking for the closure of the mask, Talia is gagged. She can ask all the questions she wants later. Wayne pulls the latex freeing his face.

The fresh air feels great against his skin, he can see Talia's look relaxing and his body losing all the tension it had a few moments ago. Wayne takes her by the hip, surrounding her body with his arms, sinks his face in the middle of his wife's legs. Letting her thin extremities fall on each side of her head.

He plunges his nose into her soft flesh, soaking in his wife's delicious scent. Talia sighs, rubbing her feet on Bruce's lower back. Wayne opens his mouth, touching the lingerie with his tongue, she shakes her legs squeezing her husband's head.

Bruce holds her by her thighs, making a little side of her underwear, caresses with his tongue the inside of her lips, tasting the humidity that starts to form. She focuses on the small bump, leaving a short kiss, sucking slowly. He passes his appendix between its folds while carrying one of his black latex covered fingers to its hole. Caressing her inside, with his index finger, while continuing to suck her clitoris.

She inhales while her thighs tremble, Bruce searches with his free hand for the bottom zip of the suit. He opens it with special care, releasing his erection. Wayne stands up again, Talia observes him with her eyes narrowed. He understands it somehow, he looks for the mask groping on the bed, placing it again on his face, before his wife's bright eyes.

Talia closes her legs, pulling on the ties. While that strange man in the latex suit, that man who is not her kind husband takes one of her ankles, lifting her leg, until her knee almost reaches her face. She separates her thighs, attaching herself between them.

His wife's breathing becomes shallow, biting the fabric between her teeth, looking into Wayne's eyes. He pulls his hands, as if wishing to get closer, Bruce lets Al Ghul's leg fall on his shoulder leaning against his chest, allowing him to wrap his other limb around it. He rubs the tip of his dick over the soggy entrance, pushing only the first few inches.

Take Talia by the waist, caressing her torso with her hands dressed in latex. Focusing on kneading her chest, she steps back, leaving the warm walls, letting Al Ghul sob. Perhaps it would be a good idea to tell him that the boys are not in the house. He pushes himself back, in a single blow to the bottom, his wife's thin body curving as he tries to drown his voice in the gag.

In that side of the mansion was also Tim's room and on a typical day he would be awake at that hour. But it is not an ordinary day and Tim is not there, he was opening at the call of Talia's first cry when she called security. She is probably thinking about it too, it is not the best time to ask her husband about the children. Which means that they are alone in the mansion, with no one coming crying in the middle of the night accusing him of not knowing who did what and for that he should be punished.

Talia's gaze darkens, her eyes narrow and she squeezes her husband inside. Wayne abandons his touch on his wife's chest, resting his palms on the bed. Al Ghul lifts his leg, carrying both to Bruce's shoulders, he almost forgets that she was an Olympic medalist and how flexible her body is.

He backs off by hitting her inside hard, nailing himself impossibly deep. He can feel his wife's skin over the latex, the warmth of her legs as she moves. Talia complains against the gag, without drowning out her voice as before, letting the sounds invade the room. Bruce penetrates her, marveling at the particular sound of the suit against the flesh of Al Ghul.

Her delicate feet shrink, as she pulls on her ties again. They shake to the fierce rhythm that Wayne imposes, their insides contracting at every thrust, causing the moist sound their bodies make to become obscenely loud. The ostentatious bed hitting the wall, as their hips swayed.

Bruce gasps under the mask, tearing the top of the lingerie together at the center of the chest. Causing his wife, a long sob, he takes both nipples between his fingers and pulls them out with the familiar touch. Talia curves her back, screaming over the saliva-dampened gag. Wayne wants to kiss her, pull the cloth from her lips and kiss her, but no, not yet.

He runs his hands across his wife's chest, stopping at her waist. Lifting her thin body from the bed, hitting her entrails, Talia nails her long nails to her palms. Clenching the cloth between her teeth, she lets the warmth spill out of her body, soaking her legs.

Talia trembles as she notices her uterus being filled with sperm, her thighs shake and she watches Bruce squeeze the sheets between his hands trying to make as little noise as possible. Maintaining the atmosphere that has been formed, the moist warmth disperses in her now relaxed body, she sighs noticing how hard her husband continues to be inside her. Wayne opens the knot in his hands, Al Ghul lays his palms on her man's chest to reverse the positions.

Wayne holds her waist as Talia throws off the gag, letting the cloth fall on the bed. He adjusts his legs on each side of Wayne's hip, lifting his thin body. Bruce leans on his heels, holding his wife, pushing her up. Al Ghul bites his lips, pressing his pectorals between his fingers, adjusting to the new rhythm.

"I don't know where you got this, but I want the whole set." Al Ghul says, looking at her husband with eyes drunk with desire.

Follow me

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
